


Jealousy

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bruises, Established Relationship, Except maybe the random frat guy, F/M, Jealous, Multi, Riding Crop, Slapper, Threesome, Welts, everyone has fun, m/f/m, possessive, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Lilah goes out dancing. Cas and Crowley don't appreciate the way a random college guy is touching her. They decide to remind her who she belongs to.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of hardcore BDSM, please don't read if that's not your thing!

Lilah was having a blast at her friend's birthday celebration. They were a small group of girls, out at a club near her college, drinking girly drinks that random guys were buying for them and dancing with said random guys to slamming music.

She was busily dancing with a couple of her friends when a college guy scooted his way beside her and began grinding against her. She was just tipsy enough to think this was hilarious fun. What she didn't notice was her protective Soldier-of-God angel boyfriend popping out from his place in the shadows to go get her other boyfriend, the demon King of Hell.

Her friends were soon paired off with other college guys and she was left to dance with this young drunk frat guy. He pressed close behind her as she shimmied to the beat. The dancing was fun but whenever his hands would wander to more intimate areas of her body she would slap them away forcefully, causing him to wince and curse softly. But he would soon forget about the pain and his hands would wander again.

She was just about to elbow him in the groin when the warmth at her back was suddenly gone, but only for an instant. And then there was another warmth, the gentle scratch of scruff on her neck, and familiar hands on her hips. She smiled.

"Hey, Love..." She breathed to Crowley. It was loud in the club but she knew he could hear her. She felt a growl against her skin.

Then there was another body pressed against the front of her, large but gentle hands on her waist, just above the pair on her hips. She nuzzled into Cas' shoulder.

"Hey, Baby." She muttered, arms around his shoulders and mouth against his neck. She felt another growl against her lips. Uh-oh... Crowley growling was commonplace, hell, his speaking voice was practically all growl. But a growling Castiel was bad news.

She maneuvered them to a dark corner in the back, aware that if they were this worked up, for whatever reason, it was possible they would disappear while standing in the middle of the crowd, and she didn't want to have to do damage control with her confused friends the next day.

The instant they were hidden in shadows her head spun a bit and the air cooled. They were in Crowley's bedroom. She had told him once when they first started dating that she wouldn't want to visit him in hell because it would be too hot. He adjusted the temperature in his room to be slightly too cool to tease her at first, but he found he thoroughly enjoyed the way her nipples reacted to the chill and how she didn't overheat during particularly passionate interludes like she did in her dorm, so he kept it that way.

She shivered when she felt the change in temperature, but only partly because of the cool air. Mostly because she could tell her boyfriends were PISSED. Crowley's hands went gently but unyieldingly around her wrists, pinning them together at the small of her back. Castiel stepped away from her and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair before turning back to look at her, baby blues flashing with fury. She wisely kept her mouth shut.

Cas gnashed his teeth for a moment before finally speaking, his voice gritty with rage and a full octave lower than usual. "Why..." He closed his eyes for a moment and collected his thoughts. "Why did you let him touch you?" His gaze pinned her in place more forcefully than Crowley's hands on her wrists and she gulped, finally realizing what their problem was... Her guys were jealous. Beyond jealous. They were possessive and they were absolutely livid.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before any words came. "I was just dancing..." Her voice came barely louder than a whisper. Crowley's hands on her wrists tightened and he growled directly into her ear, making her shiver.

"That was not dancing, Love. That was foreplay." Cas' hands went to fists and a shadow flickered on the wall behind him, suspiciously gargantuan and wing-shaped. His eyes were especially sharp and squinted. She had never seen him so angry.

Suddenly the entire situation struck her as thoroughly ridiculous. "Guys, I slapped his hands away every time they got frisky. I was about to elbow his groin when you two swept in. I'm not helpless and I'm not unfaithful..."

"That is not what this is about." Castiel grumbled. "You were intoxicated and that male with his hands on you was bigger and stronger than you. You deliberately put yourself in a dangerous situation."

"And you let someone else touch what is ours." Crowley growled against her ear.

Lilah rolled her eyes and began to get angry. "Okay, first of all, I am not weak or stupid. I can protect myself. Secondly, that club was full of bouncers and my friends, if I were to get in trouble I had help. Third of all, I am not your property." She yanked at her arms but Crowley's grip was too tight. "Let me go, asshole."

Crowley nipped her earlobe hard enough to make her stop struggling. "You are not our property, Little One, but it is our job to protect you. You make that difficult when you willingly put yourself into precarious situations! Now, are you going to be a good girl for us or do we need to restrain you?!" His voice was a shout at the end of his scolding.

She frowned, confused, and glanced at Cas. "Be a good girl for what?"

Castiel tipped his chin up a little like he did whenever he was irate. "For your punishment."

Lilah arched a brow. "Seriously?"

"We're going to remind you who you belong to, Darling." Crowley whispered to her before flinging her violently away from him, straight into Castiel's waiting arms. She could hear Crowley getting into their play things, readying her cuffs, no doubt.

"You may speak your safe word at any time and this will stop. Otherwise you are going to be punished." Castiel said to her, firmly but quietly. Her whole body shivered in anticipation.

"Ready." Crowley called from the bed. Cas buried a fist in her hair, dragging her relentlessly over to the demon. He held her still by her hair and her guys took turns stripping the clothing from her body until she was standing bare between them. She stifled her little moans of excitement, knowing this was supposed to be a punishment.

Crowley slipped her cuffs around her wrists and then pulled on a length of chain which was attached to the ceiling, her wrists above her head, Cas helping her onto the bed until she was kneeling on the mattress, facing away from them, arms stretched taut. Crowley fastened the length of chain to a hook on the wall and both men stepped away from her, taking in her helpless appearance for what felt like endless moments.

Lilah squirmed and tested her restraints. Her hips worked against nothing, her arousal potent in the air. She whimpered softly and hoped with all her might this was not her punishment, strung up and turned on and left to wriggle, untouched.

Just in case that was indeed the plan she decided to use her charms to entice her boyfriends. She arched her back, jutting her bare pussy back towards them and into thin air, feeling her slick begin to coat her thighs. She brushed her cheek against her arm, moaning with abandon, letting the lust saturate her voice. She spread her legs slightly...

And that did it. She heard Castiel stifle a groan of need. A fist was back in her hair and the prickle of scruffy kisses began to traverse her spine. She moaned and leaned into the touch, barely registering the sound of fabric hitting the floor behind her.

The hand in her hair yanked her back off the bed and she landed on her feet, mostly because the chain kept her from falling. A very naked, very aroused Castiel laid down on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Crowley guided her onto him until she was straddling his hips.

"Take him inside you, Pet." Crowley growled at her. She sank eagerly onto Cas' length, sighing with pleasure.

"Mmm... How is this a punishment?" She said with a sigh. Castiel's hands went to her hips and guided her up and down until she was riding him just how he wanted her to.

Her ass lit up with a stinging blow and she knew instantly from the sensation Crowley was wielding the riding crop. She seriously hated that thing. The sting was intense and persistent and unless she was already very very deep in sub space all it did was frikking hurt!

In her shock Lilah stopped riding Cas and Crowley struck her harder, drawing out a shriek and a curse.

His hand was in her hair again, tightly pulling her head back. He spoke, gravel in her ear- "Stop riding him and I strike you harder. Understand, Love?"

A flush of excitement traveled up her chest and neck and face. She bit her lip, whimpered and nodded. "Yes, my King." Crowley chuckled darkly and released her.

She concentrated on riding Cas. He guided her hips with a firm grip and stared at her breasts swaying above him. She tried desperately to focus on the delicious feeling of him inside her as Crowley decorated her ass with painful bruises and welts. 

Just as tears began to slip from Lilah's eyes Cas dug his fingers into her hips, pounded up into her rapidly, and spilled inside her. The second the grip of his orgasm released him enough for him to speak he commanded, "Enough!"

The crop didn't kiss her flesh again and the glorious absence of pain was enough to nearly trigger her own release, but she knew, with her guys both in such a dominant mood they would not appreciate her cumming without permission. Crowley flicked the chain off the hook on the wall and Lilah collapsed onto Castiel, whimpering words of thanks to him and kissing his sweat-dampened chest.

He chuckled softly beneath her and she heard Crowley divesting himself of his clothes too. "Oh, Little One... I'm afraid we are far from done with you." Castiel said, the naughty tone in his voice making her ready again. She moaned and nipped his pecs, making him groan.

Crowley hooked the chain to the wood slat under one side of the bed, pulling her arms tight again and causing her to slip off of Cas halfway, he slid out from under her entirely. She felt her demon slap her ass. "On your knees, Pet." He ordered.

"Yes, my King." She said in a whimper, drawing her knees up. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her back so her arms were stretched long on the bed in front of her and her hips were pressed back against his.

She braced herself but instead of him slamming into her she felt a slapping pain on her side. "What the fuck, Cas?" Her angle made it difficult to look up to see him, but she knew the feeling of Castiel striking her with her slapper. He had tried out her other toys during play sessions but this was his favorite. It was the first he had experience with and it was also mild enough to be safely used over the entire body. He could get creative at times.

There was another slap to her shoulder. It didn't really hurt yet, but she knew it could. If he struck her repeatedly in the same spot it could leave a wicked bruise. Or he could tickle her with the leather. Or lightly slap her on her face. All things she hated.

"Beg me, Darling." Crowley purred as Castiel struck her other shoulder blade.

"Um, what?" She replied, her nerves singing and her mind confused.

"Beg me to fuck you. Castiel here won't finish until we do, so unless you'd like to spend eternity in this position being flogged by your angel lover I might do as I say." Cas slapped her on the hip three times.

"Shit!" Lilah pulled against her chains with no effect. "Dammit, Crowley!"

He chuckled darkly, the head of him teasing her sloppy core. "I'm afraid that won't do it, Pet." He mercilessly rubbed his length against her clit and Cas kept slapping that same damned hip.

"Crowley..."

"Ah-ah..." He interrupted her.

She grit her teeth and forced out the words she knew he wanted her to say. "Please, my King, I beg you... Bestow upon me the favor of your massive cock. Impale me, my King, please, and seek your release within my flesh." She knew she was laying it on a little thick and was half expecting him to get pissy with her, but apparently the over-the-top thing did it for him because he sank himself deep inside her core.

He pounded her with gusto as Castiel peppered slapping stings over her back, shoulders and hips. She could tell by Crowley's panting and grunting he was close. Apparently so could Cas, because he landed a few of his relentless blows on the demon's ass, causing Crowley to slam especially deep and triggering his violent release. Crowley roared as he emptied into her, moving one hand around to rub her clit and sending her screaming over the edge. Cas stopped with the slapper, moving to unchain her wrists.

She collapsed on the bed and Cas scooted her into the middle, mindful of the painful marks covering her body. Crowley wiped her down with a cool wet cloth, cleaning between her legs and easing her stinging bruises. They didn't heal her marks and she didn't ask. It had been a punishment, after all and besides, she relished carrying their marks with her. They reminded her she was loved.

As soon as she was clean she snuggled deep under the covers, bracketed by her boyfriends, who were drowsy from exertion. They needed to rest, even though neither of them slept. They cuddled her gently and were startled when she spoke, they had assumed she had passed out, sated and happy.

"So... For future reference... If I'm in the mood for this kind of rough, exciting evening again... I just have to dirty dance with some random frat guy?" She smirked naughtily and was surrounded by deep masculine growls and possessive muscular arms.

She pulled them both closer and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
